Tate and Liza (anime)
Tate and Liza are characters appearing in Pokémon: Advanced Battle, who are the twin Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region. Appearance Tate and Liza are two young children, who have dark blue hair and eyes, a pair of white ribbons on their hair. Liza has two pigtails, which Tate does not, forming a distinction between these twins. Tate and Liza wear blue outfits with pink outlines, with a Poké Ball logo on their chests and on their biceps. They also wear blue shoes with pink outlines. Personality Tate and Liza often argue with each other, for simple and small arguments. Liza is more collected in her thoughts than Tate is and wishes to have her own Gym. Tate, however, has a fondness of driving space shuttles. Being a duo of Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza manage to exchange offensive and defensive attacks in the Double Battle, as long as they don't annoy each other. Biography Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire Tate and Liza were training with their Solrock and Lunatone at the Mossdeep Space Center in the Zero Gravity Chamber, while the heroes observed them. Tate's Solrock tried to charge for Solar Beam, but was frozen by Lunatone's Ice Beam. Tate was frustrated over the loss, claiming he was very close to achieving victory, but Liza told him that he wasn't close enough. She pointed out Tate needed a better timing to launch Solar Beam. Just as the heroes entered the Zero Gravity room, they began to levitate. Tate and Liza explained them the Baltoy were using Confusion to make them levitate. Everyone introduced themselves, though Tate took offense when Liza referred him as her little brother, since they both were twins, even if Liza was born a moment before he was. Still, Liza explained that their father was the director of the Mossdeep Research Center, as well as an astronaut. She offered a tour, but Ash wanted to find the Gym Leader. To his surprise, both Tate and Liza were the Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City. While Tate went with Max, Liza explained to Ash he'd have to fight them both in a Double Battle. Ash decided to take on the challenge, which impressed Liza by his determination. Liza also wished to travel to outer space and have a Gym of her own, which amazed May by the idea. Tate, however, showed Max a course, where they'd have to land the space ship. Max and Tate noted how fun it was and Tate told they could do this before his father arrived. Liza introduced Ash, May and Brock to her father, who was to enter the space shuttle. However, Team Rocket appeared and entered the space shuttle, captured Max and Tate, and attempted to escape into space. Fortunately, the shuttle was intercepted by Baltoy, long enough for Ash's Corphish to cut the rope from Tate and Max. Tate sent Solrock, who quickly attack Team Rocket, allowing Tate and Max to land the shuttle. Furious at Team Rocket's actions, May and Liza attacked them with Combusken and Lunatone, with Ash's Pikachu dealing the final blow to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Tate and Liza's father flew off in the space shuttle, while the twins were glad to hear Ash was ready for the Gym Battle.AG099: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! The next day, Ash faced Tate and Liza, who sent their Solrock and Lunatone, while Ash used his Pikachu and Swellow. Pikachu and Swellow tried to attack, but crashed into the planet models. Solrock and Lunatone launched Ice Beam and Solar Beam, but the attacks collided and negated each other, leading to Tate and Liza getting into an argument. They kept arguing even more when Solrock and Lunatone bashed into each other, trying to hit Pikachu. This made the battle for Ash easier, as he had Swellow and Pikachu attack the Pokémon. Team Rocket appeared again to stole Solrock and Lunatone and crashed the Gym, which made Tate and Liza angry. After chasing Team Rocket, Pikachu and Swellow freed the Gym Leaders' Pokémon, and they sent Team Rocket blasting off in defeat once more. Despite Team Rocket's untimely intrusion, Tate and Liza decided to continue their Gym Battle with Ash on the field. The Gym Battle continued, though Tate and Liza cleared their minds and launched some overpowering combinations, since the battle against Team Rocket strengthened their resolve. Lunatone used Light Screen to reflect the attacks, while Solrock's Sandstorm kept Swellow away. Ash tried to sneak attack them by having Swellow use Double Team to surround them. However, Tate and Liza figured out the attack and blew them away with Solar Beam and Ice Beam. Ash had Pikachu use Thunder on himself and Swellow, which surprised Liza and Tate. This made them electrified and resistant to any attack, while Liza and Tate were in shock. Solrock and Lunatone tried to counter their attacks with Light Screen and Solar Beam, but failed, and both Pokémon were defeated. This made Ash earn his Mind Badge; Tate and Liza were amazed by Pikachu and Swellow's attacks, seeing they still had a lot to learn. Ash commented how the twins nearly beated him as well, though May and Brock saw Tate and Liza's combination attacks are what made them the Gym Leaders.AG100: Solid as a Solrock Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. Ash recalled facing Tate and Liza in the Double Battle.AG121: Ash and May! Heated Battles In Hoenn!! Pokémon On hand Tate's Liza's At Mossdeep Gym Gallery -liza.jpg Tate.jpg See also *Tate and Liza (Adventures) References Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Psychic Pokémon User Category:Male characters